Indestructible
by butter9
Summary: When the gang moves to Harvard, something happens between Maddie and Zack. 7 years later he has a lawyer job in London and rushes into someone he soon finds out is closer to him than he first thought...      Rated T /M
1. Baby you're a talet

**I don't own any of the characters. I have written the story myself. I hope you're going to like it (:**

**Indestructible**

**Summery: The gang meets again at Harvard, but then something happens between Zack and Maddie which makes her leave and 7 years later Zack rushes into a very special person he never knew about… **

This was going to be so much fun! My old friends from Boston/S.S. Tipton are moving to Harvard. Zack, London, Cody, Zack, Bailey, Maya...never met her but anyway…and…Zack.

I wondered if they would remember me. I wondered how they would look like. If the guys had grown. I would know soon, cause I promised I would help them move into their dorms. We would all live in the same hallway, 4th floor, except for London who had the whole 5th floor for herself. It was pretty cool actually; you had to place your hand on a screen so it could recognize your fingerprints if you wanted the elevator to open at hers. Then you just stepped out in her dorm. She hadn't been there yet but I had. She asked me to decorate it for her. I hope she'll like it. I was interrupted in my thought by a knocking on the door. I slowly moved towards it. I felt my legs shake. Why? Why was I nervous? It was just my friends who I'd known for half of my lifetime.

I slowly opened the door and faced a dark-brown-haired girl. She had light brown highlights.

"London!" I exclaimed and jumped on her in a hug. "Maddie!" she screamed in happiness as we fell to the floor. Luckily it was a thick wall-to-wall-carpet in the hallway so she didn't hurt herself as I fell on top of her.

"I've missed you" I said, still on top of her. I had the biggest smile on my face and so she that smile too.

"I've missed you too Maddie! But please, get off me, I can't breathe!" she said. I rolled over to her right side and she gasped with relief. We both laughed. I stopped as I saw the four other faces standing around me; looking down to my face. They didn't look like kids at all, as I expected.

"Maddie!" they exclaimed. One of the twins bent down to drag me up. I've no idea who it was.

"Hey guys, I've missed you so much!" I said as all of them were swarmed around me in a hug.

"We've missed you to!" they said. I laughed still hugging Bailey.

"Wow Bailey, you're a woman now" I said with a smile. I always wanted to be nice and give people confidence.

"And I'm a man now" I heard a cocky voice. When I turned around I found a guy just smiling, the other were also smiling but had also a smirk on his face. That's how I quickly without hesitation could tell them apart.

"Of course you are" I said as I hugged Zack. Since he was so tall, maybe 6.1, and with my tiny 5.2 I ended up buring my face into his chest. I felt the muscles pressed my face and body. Suddenly I felt a strange feeling that was creeping me out. He let go of me so I could hug Cody.

"Cody!" I said as I did the same with him, not really wanting to let go of Zack. Cody didn't have as much muscles as Zack, although they had the same length. I waited to feel the feeling again during the hug with Cody but it never came. What the hell's wrong with me?

"You guys have grown so much" I said looking up to their faces.

"Yeah, the-matter-of-factly we're 6.3" Zack said with a smirk. Oh, I guessed 6.1. Close enough. At that moment I think I gave Zack a little to much of a look. I mean my eyes had started right into his way too long. He moved aside and that's when I first notice her. Maya. I gave her a smile.

"You must be Maya?" I say as I hug her. It's our first meeting so we should probably present ourselves by a handshake but since she's a friend of my friends I hugged her. She was a little taller than me. Luckily I had high heels and she had a UGG's, so I wouldn't have my face into her chest. That would be too embarrassing.

"And you must be Maddie" she said as we let go.

"Ok, enough with the talking! We can have dinner at my suite at 7; cause you have to help me unpack my clothes girls! The crowd here doesn't know how to sorting my clothes!" London said as she took a grip of my wrist and Maya's in her other hand. See ya boys. You come over at 7. We girls will make dinner. Come on Bailey" she said as she pulled us inside the elevator.

As the doors closed I had time to see a small glimpse of Zack. My heart started to pound fast as I thought about him. What was wrong with me?

"London, are you sure we're going to cook? We haven't even seen the kitchen yet" Bailey asked.

"Of course. I wanna have some time with you guys" London said with a grin as she reached for the screen.

"Maddie, I can't reach it! Could you.." she said with a hint. "Oh, yeah. Of course" I said as I placed my hand on the screen. All of us had our fingerprints or maybe I should say handprints programmed. It beeped and then the elevator doors opened. I entered the dorm with the girls behind me following "wow's" from Bailey and Maya.

"So London, what do you think?" I said turning around with a gesture with my hands.

"Maddie, this is fantastic" she answered as she moved to one of the couches softly placing her hand on it. The couches were red and really big. They stood in a kind of group with a table in the middle. Beside the group there was a fireplace. The room had four doors, if you wouldn't count the elevator. One to the bathroom, one to her bedroom, one to the kitchen, one to the closet; which by the way was huge! London we're the only one of all of us who had a kitchen and a diningroom. She had told me we could always eat every meal at hers. It was nice of her. On the ground-floor there's a restaurant, which's isn't expensive for us since we live in the same building. We get discount. But it's actually a really expensive dormitory. Well, at least for those who aren't friends of London as we are. Mr Tipton bought the whole dormitory and Harvard cause London couldn't get in.

"Come on girls" she said as she walked into the closet. In the middle there was around 50 big Louis Vuitton suitecases.

"Please, don't say we have to unpack all of them…" Maya said tired. "Please, please" Bailey pleaded. I didn't mind. It would be fun spending every single minute with London! I've missed her so much!

"Ms Tipton, here's comes your other 154 bags" I heard a voice behind me. We all turned around seeing men with uniforms bringing just as big bags as those who already were in the closet.

"Goodie" London answered. "No, you're going to help me with all of the 204 bags girls" she said as she tripped away to the bags.

I think I spoke to soon. I knew this would take a while. Maya and Bailey groaned as they followed her and so did I.

3 hours had just flied away. We had talked about everything. About how Todd proposed to London, and she was going to visit him in two weeks. She would bring a teacher who could homeschool her though during the weeks she would be gone. He was still in Zurich but would graduate this spring.

Bailey told me about Cody, they had also plans for an engagement. But they had decided to be engaged at 22 years old so they had to wait three years, but that didn't bother them. When I heard them I felt so lonely.

"So Maya, why don't you tell me about Zackanator" I said turning around to her with a smile.

"Zackanator?" she giggled. "What a wonderful nickname"

"He got it when we at the Tipton found out he's a bowling-master" I said with a smile.

"Well, we're not engaged as these two" she said pointing towards Bailey and London. "But we have it great. We love each other very much. He such a romanticist, so gentle, handsome, hot and so sweet" she said dreamily. I couldn't help myself but feeling jealous. He used to be mine. But that doesn't matter- cause I don't like him in that way. It was great he was over me and had a serious relationship with this wonderful chick.

"Gentle" Bailey scoffed. "Why don't you just say as always; that he's so fantastic amazing in-"

"We're here" I heard Cody shout.  
"Oh, we're in here!" London yelled. It took like 2 seconds before Zack and his brother entered the room. "The dinner's ready?"

"Oh, crap! I totally forgot!" London exclaimed in panic.

"What? I'm starving. I haven't eaten since breakfast at the airport!" Zack exclaimed but laughed a little. "Women"

I laughed at this. He was so cute… and in that white t-shirt, in blue jeans, his dark-blonde hair a little…fluffy… and his deep blue-green-gray eyes…Wait what? Zack cute? Zack deep blue..? Stop it Maddie!

"We're just going to unpack some dresses, then we'll start with it" London said as she started unzipping the 137th bag.

"No way. I can't wait" Cody said pleadingly looking at Bailey. Bailey just laughed. London didn't seem to care; her little babies were her dresses.

I watched Zack walking to her grabbing her arms, easily lifting her up from the floor were we sat. "Woman. Dinner. Now" he said. Not in an angry voice. In a stubborn, pleadingly, _hot_, impatient voice. Oh no, now I was doing this again.

"Zack put me down!" she demanded. I looked amazed how he had lifted her up. He must be so strong. It didn't seem hard to him lifting her up.

"If I'm gonna put you down here you'll just continue unpacking your dresses" he said. Maya laughed.

"That's right. Take her to the kitchen" Maya said.

"Maya!" London yelled as Zack bent down picking up Maya too and held her over his left shoulder while holding London on her right. He smacked Maya on her butt with his hand, but quickly took it back to London's back so she wouldn't fall down from this giant. When he did that I felt like something broke inside me.

"What're you doing Zack?" Maya yelled as he walked out of the room. "I'm taking you to the kitchen. You're gonna make me dinner. And I'll watch this door so _London_- don't even think about getting back to the closet. You'll have time tomorrow" I heard Zack say. But then they were so far away in another room, probably the kitchen; I could only hear them speak, but not about what.

"Bailey, you want me to carry you too? And what about you Maddie?" Cody asked. I wondered if he even was strong enough to carry one of us!

"No thanks" we said in unison. He laughed as the three of us went out to the livingroom or hall, whatever it's called. I saw the mirror in the corner of the room.

"Mirror" I exclaimed as I ran to the mirror. I stood in front of the mirror. "How do I look?"

"Long time no see" the mirror answered. "You look…dear I say it. Good"

I smiled. That's the biggest compliment I ever could've got from it. "Thank you" I said as I turned around to Bailey.

"Wow, that mirror only says bad things to me!" Bailey said jealously. I laughed. "That mirror is pure evil" I answered.

"Why don't you come over here? I haven't talked to you in years" Zack's voice… where was he… Oh, the couch, sitting in a sofa and Cody's lying down in the big one. There was an armchair but it was crowded with London's purses. The only seat was next to Zack, and if I would take that seat I would touch him cause he took so much space! I can't sit so close to him.

"Bailey, Maddie! Are you coming or what?" London yelled from the kitchen.

"Gotta help the girls" I said, squeezing out a smile and pulled Bailey with me into the kitchen.

"Bailey, fix the vegetables. Maya, you're doing the potatoes and I want them crunchy. Maddie, you'll fix the meat and I'll lay the table, fix something to drink and make the dessert" London said as she put something in the oven.

"Oh, what are we having?" Maya asked enthusiastic as she peeled the potatoes.

"Soufflé" London said simply.

"What London! Do I know you?" I was so taken aback from what she just said.

"I have someone to cook for. Todd loves when I cook _myself. S_o I always do it myself when I'm with him. Or we actually do it together" she said and I see her smiling of the thought of Todd. I was so happy for her. London and Todd were meant to be, as much as Cody and Bailey were, and Zack and Maya? I didn't know about them.

"Knock, knock, is the food ready yet?" Zack asked standing in the doorway.

"Give us 2 minutes" London said without giving him a look running around in the kitchen trying to find some pepper.

I glanced at him, expecting him to look at me, like he used to; but he doesn't. He looks at Maya and slowly hug her from behind, placing his hands on her hips and kissing her neck. _Yes, they are also meant to be_.

I don't get it! Why are my eyes starting to be watery? They shouldn't! I don't like him, so why do I care? I try to focus on how it looked when I cut the meat and put it on the plate. Tried to make it look better, but it was already perfect. Suddenly I hear someone whisper in my ear "You look great". I shudder; I know exactly who that was. I glance to the door, right in time to see Zack pass it back till the livingroom. Whatever he said, he didn't mean he thought I'm hot. Besides, he loves Maya. I mean, I couldn't have had a better view of them. He loves her, not me; he's so over me. I felt a tear slowly fall down along my cheek. I don't know why I was so close to burst out in a cry. But in anyway I didn't want anyone to know, so I quickly wiped it away. Thank God I did it so fast, cause in the next second Maya stood in front of me taking the plate smiling.

"We're all done. The dinners ready" she said in a relief still smiling. I smiled back.

We walked in a row. Bailey, Me, Maya and London. Before I knew it there was only one seat left which was empty. And it happened to be in front of Zack. On his left side he had Maya, of course, and I had London next to me. I had Bailey next to meon the other side who sat in the corner. Cody sat on the other side of the table.

"Eventually, we're here with food…" Cody said in an impatient voice as he grabbed the salad.

The evening wasn't as I expected. I don't know why… I never got in the conversation. I just pretended to be so in the conversation, but in fact I was only watching Zack and Maya make out and thinking about how much I needed to get a boyfriend myself. I could start dating Jason. Yeah, that's the only good idea I had today!

"So, Maddie, I thought about something…" London said as we sat in the livingroom with Bailey. Maya, Zack and Cody were still left in the diningroom.

"Yeah, I thought about that too" Bailey said turning the lights off. The moonlight, the street lamps and the little lamp London had in the corner of the room was the only kind of light we used.

I wondered what they talked about.

"You never told us about your life here! I mean your new friends, all your boyfriends, and not to talk about how you seemed bothered and distracted during the whole dinner. Was something wrong hun?" London asked.

"Oh no. Nothing's wrong with me. I'm good. I'm dating the rich guy Jason, remember him London? You dated his best friend Kyle? We all four went to the Usher concert? Anyway, he lives just a few doors away" I said smiling. Although I was just pretending. That smile was actually coming from a soul which was completely broken.

"Wow, he's rich" was all London could say, but she was amazed.

"I've never met him, but I'm sure he's a great man. You deserve that. I actually thought you would end up together with Zack but I guess you two don't have feelings for each other" Bailey said and I could tell she shared a glance with London for a few seconds. I didn't know if that was a statement or a question, cause she seemed to wait for me to reply. I panicked. Maddie! Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick! Say something. I opened my mouth "I-"

"So here you are" Cody said plopping down next to Bailey, lifting her like a baby so he could hold her. They really looked cute. Since I sat alone in the two-seat-couch Zack plopped down there with Maya placing her on his lap.

I felt how it became like the dinner. I couldn't get into the conversation. It was impossible. Zack used to be mine. He was so sweet to me, he said he loved me, he wanted a future with me, he was so gentle, he was my dream-man despite he was three and a half years younger, which he still is, but it's different now, and he's so hot, I almost need to tie myself not to throw myself around him, but he has a girlfriend and he's so, so, so, so over me. "He haven't even called me Sweet Thang". I guess I had a confused look on my face cause suddenly everybody turned to face me. I smiled. "What" I asked.

"Sweet Thang?" Bailey repeated. Oh…Dear…God…please don't say I said that out load.

"_He haven't even called me Sweet Thang_" Cody repeated. Now I really panicked. I guess I could take a little of my story and soft it down, if that was possible.

"Aw, I was just thinking about old times back at the Tipton when you had that stupid crush on me and called me Sweet Thang. I just thought you haven't called me that" I said and looked at a confused Zack. He wasn't the only confused. All of them were, and so was I.

"But since you don't call me that, it's a sign you've grown so much Zackary" I said with the biggest fake-smile I ever had.

Maya looked at me.

"Oh, sweetheart! You had a crush on her? She's over three years older than you" Maya said as she gave him a passionate kiss.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"Well, it's been a long day- but funny though. We're going to have more of these, and maybe you'll meet Jason next time, but I have a math-test tomorrow. Sunday today… School tomorrow, you guys should go back to your dorms too" I said giving London and Bailey a hug. Maya made out with Zack so I couldn't reach Cody.

"God night, see ya" I said as I took the elevator one floor down. I had to go to Jason's dorm before I go to sleep today.

I dragged my legs. I felt how I really didn't want this… But before I would turn back to my dorm I knocked.

"Come on in" I heard him say. I slowly opened the door and stepped in. He quickly jumped off his bed.

"Maddie? What a wonderful surprise!" He said with a smile and gave me a huge hug. More than a friendly one. I knew he wanted so much more.

"Well, I've been thinking lately…"

"You finally wanna go out with me?" He said with a huge grin on his face. I nodded and faked a smile.

"I do"

"Well, what about tomorrow? I'll take to the nicest restaurant in town, so wear a nice dress! I know you have plenty of them!" He said with a smirk. "Or if you want, I'll buy you one"

"Thanks Jason, but I'm okay. Which time will you pick me up?"

"What do you say about…7?"

"Sounds good to me" I said giving him a kiss on his cheek. Jason was nice to me. I've turned him down so many times. Not as many as Zack; Jason haven't asked me out so many times, but still enough for me. He looked handsome too, although he couldn't be compared with Zack. Jason would lose so quickly in that game…Wait, why was I thinking about Zack again?

I stopped in the hallway as I heard someone giggle. I moved myself along the wall crept to the corner to see who it was. I saw Maya, pinned up against the wall, Zack drooling over her; kissing her. I felt how my heart was ripped out. There was nothing left inside me. I turned around, once again towards Jason's dorm.

**I haven't decided yet how many chapters there will be. I have another Zaddie story (Breakaway) and you can read that one if you want to. I'm going to update both of my stories as soon as possible. **

**If you have an idea I would love you to comment or send me an email to my inbox. Even if you only have a complaint I'm glad to know what I have to do better. **


	2. If u can go downtown with a girl like me

The light disturbed my sleep. I tried to roll over to my stomach, hiding my head under the pillow trying to get the darkness over my eyes but I was stuck. I quickly did a move as I faced Jason. I was stuck in his arms. He was still sleeping and breathing heavily. I got out of his grip and started to get dressed. I left a note saying "See ya tonight /Maddie".

I didn't know what time it was, but still enough for being way too late for class. I knew I couldn't go to school. I had to call the nurse so she could give me notification of illness.

As I came closer to my dorm door I opened my purse searching with my hands for the keys.

"Hey Sweet Thang" Just as I had found my keys and were about to open the door I dropped them by the surprise.  
"Zack." I said still facing the door, bending down to pick them up.

"You seem pretty-"

"What are you doing here?" I cut him of. He looked at me in surprised as I opened the door. Before he could answer I said "Bye" and closed the door behind me. I grabbed the lock to lock it, but then it opened again. I tried to push back, but he was too strong for me to handle.

"Maddie, what's wrong?" he asked as he entered the room.

"I…I…I…" I had no idea what to say. Confess to him I had completely fallen for him? No way!

"You've fallen for me, haven' you?" he asked with a smirk on his face. I didn't know how to answer that. This was too much at once! With his cocky face-expression, his sore hair, his hot body…

"I…I…No of course not your stupo…I just…I-"

"Maddie…?" he asked as he came closer to me. I had no idea what he was about to do. I knew he loved Maya, and I didn't want to be disappointed now as I wondered if he were about to lean down and kiss me or tell me he had no feelings for me. No I couldn't take the last part of it! Without hesitation I throw myself onto him.

I didn't expect anything. I just started to kiss him along his neck. I had a hard grip on his neck with my hands, forcing him not to move.

"Maddie, I know you're with Jason…." I didn't care what he was saying, still kissing him. "And I'm with…Maya….and I'm….in love….with…her…I care…about her…" he said as I continued kissing him. Yeah, I was about to showing him real love and how you care about someone. I crashed my lips onto his in a passionate kiss, my tongue begging for entrance. He let in as I pulled him onto my bed, straddled him; kissing him fiercely. If he wanted to, he could just throw me cross the room with these muscles he had. But he didn't. He kissed me back.

Oh my god! I've done this twice in less than 10 hours- with two different people. And how would it be with Zack now? I thought, sitting in an armchair next to my bed watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful. What have I done? Not only destroyed the friendship between us. Destroyed any chances for us being together in the future. I've forced him to this! He had told me he loved Maya! How could I've been so stupid? I am stupid, I am a naughty girl, I am a mean, bad, really bad girl!

I moved my gaze to the mirror standing against the wall. In it; there was a picture of me sitting in an armchair, looking devastated, confused. Looking right into my own brown eyes, letting a strand of my brown hair falling down cross the face. Then I moved my gaze in the picture to the man sleeping in my bed. He looked like 4 times bigger than myself. He had been happy with Maya. They were destined to be together, and here I came ruining everything.

I slowly stood up. I grabbed a light violet dress and throw it on. In the way out I also grabbed my purse and left the dorm. Jason was going to pick me up at 7. The clock's only 4.30 right now, so I could go to the library.

It was 5.50. I started to head home, enjoying every minute of the fresh air. I knew I wouldn't be here for long. This would be the last time I watched the threes, the street-lamps, all the Harvard-students who were out in town at this time. I guess this was the first moment I loved everything I saw.

I entered the building hoping I wouldn't meet Zack, Cody or Maya. And I never did. I reached my dorm quicker than I hoped. I went to my little closet with sorrow. This was for the best, not just for the selfish me, but for Zack – to forget all about me and start to have a fantastic life here at Harvard and graduate as a successful student, although he already was.

I took out the luggage cases, put them on the bed and started unzipping them. I moved back to the closet taking all the clothes out now and warmly folded them. Last I took all my stuff like pictures and pillows and other things. The only thing I would leave was letters to three people.

I didn't have any tears in my eyes as I called the cab. The man on the other side of the phone told me the cab would pick me up in 15 minutes.

I went to the elevator, pushed the 5th floor bottom. Placing my hand over the scan so I could enter London's suite. It was so quite… and dark. It was raining outside and pretty dark too since it was late.

When I put the letters on the table I noticed how much I shook. It was hard to let them go- like it was the letters that were the last thing I had as communication to the people I loved. But I loved more people like my parents, Moseby, Esteban, Arwin and Carey. They were always so nice to me.

I felt how I left a part of me when I turned around, leaving the letters on London's table. This was it.

_Dear London!_

_You've been a great friend to me! A fantastic one. I wish we could spend every single moment of our lives together forever as the best friends we are. But there have been complications in my life lately. And I think I have to get rid of them, only way to let them go if I do the same. I'm moving London, and I'm so sorry. I hope though you won't be to mad at me, cause you'll always mean so much to me! You are a true friend, and I know you're going to have a fantastic life with Todd! I give you all my bless I have left… _

_I love you, Maddie _

_Dear Bailey!_

_You remind me a lot about myself, although I hope you're going to make better decisions in life. Don't do anything this stupid as I did, which is making you leaving the town…or actually country. I hope you and Cody will have a fantastic live and spend it well together. Don't waste time! Love like that doesn't grow on trees! I just wanted to say, you mean a lot to me! You're a really really great friend! – Maddie _

The third one was for Jason. I was actually pretty cold, but I had no time. He would soon show up and if I met him I had to explain for him, or invent a lie.

_Jason, I'm so sorry. I didn't plan this, but I'm leaving. I guess Harvard wasn't my __**thang**__. This was so much more difficult that I thought. I know you're going to be fine and graduate as a great student! – Maddie _

As the cabdriver had thrown all my things into the car she opened the door for me. "Miss" I was half inside it when I saw a group of Harvard students a little further away. They didn't see me. They were laughing and jumping on each other. Zack though walked a few steps behind, dragging his legs. He had a weird look on his face that I couldn't read. I wondered if I had been wrong. If he loved me…Maybe I did a mistake?

"Miss, please it's pouring. It's a long drive to the airport" she said and I finally jumped inside. As she started the car and drove out of the area I turned around looking out of the window seeing them become smaller and smaller. Luckily I was soaked wet the driver wouldn't notice I was crying quietly.

_**7 years later**_

**Zack POV**

I hung up with a sighed. Not again…! I've just been in Paris, and now when I was home again they wanted me back in Europe.

"What?" Maya asked as she stopped painting her nails. Maya was so perfect; from tip to toe. She had light brown, almost dark blonde hair with little curls. The deepest blue eyes you ever seen. God I love her.

"They want me to be in London" I sighed.

"Well, honey you said yourself you loved work" she said with a grin on her face.

"Not more than family! I love those I have around me more" I said hugging her from behind.

"Hey, not now! My nails aren't done!" she exclaimed, wanted me to let go of her. I gave her a sad look. She took the hint and leaned up to give me a peck on the lips.

"I'm going to have lunch with Addison" she said as she picked up two dresses. One hanging down on her each arm. One of them was pink and the other was yellow. "Which one do you think I'll wear?"

"You look beautiful in whichever you'll take" I said nodding towards the door.  
"I'll have to pack now. They want me on the plane in two hours and I'll obviously stay in London for three weeks" he said.

"Oh, you want me to come with you?" Maya shouted from the kitchen. "No, it's okay. But if you want to, you can come though!" I shouted back from the closet. I started to fill the suitcases with my business tuxes. I would love to have a vacation! I still love my work, but I haven't had a day off since 6 months!

My private driver is putting my baggage inside the limo while I'm hugging Maya. "I'll be home in three weeks."  
"It's so long…" she says pleadingly trying to get me stay. "I'm so sorry, but if I don't go, they fire me. But hey, I'll bring you something"

"You don't have to"

"Are you sure you don't wanna come with me?" I ask.

"No, I have a couple of meetings here. And besides, you're going to be in the court all the time…"

"Yeah, I own a lawyer company. That's my job" I say with little grin, giving her another kiss.

"Mr, Mrs Martin. We have to go now" my driver's a little impatient by now.

I gave her one last kiss and then I got into the car. Here I come, London!

My private jet took off immediately when I entered it. As always I did paperwork during the flight and before I knew it we were at Heathrow.

It was raining, more than raining- it was pouring. Fortunately my assistant had called a limo for me to picking me up. The limo stopped outside the hotel I would stay at. It was the Tipton, which lay beside the park. Some of the crew carried my baggage inside; I insisted to carry at least two of them by myself. This Tipton didn't look the same as the one in Boston where I used to live with my Mom and brother. My Mom still worked there, and my brother had an astronomy company. Oh, I remember London, and Todd. I haven't seen them for a while. She moved to Paris right after the graduate. I've visited them a few times, but never with Maya cause she's not very into London. I guess that's what tell London and me apart. And Maddie, haven't seen her since I fell asleep that night.

_When I awoke, she was gone. I thought she just maybe went for a class or something. But I couldn't find her anywhere. _

_And then when I had been out with the gang, Jason came angrily yelling at us. He wondered if we knew where Maddie was; cause she didn't open the door when he knocked and he told us that they should be on a date by then. I wondered why she went out with him, if she was in love with me. I could see that in her eyes, and I had decided when I woke up in the morning I would tell her I love her and would leave Maya for her. But I never saw her again. _

_When we all had arrived to her dorm, we knocked. She didn't answer. London took out a key from her pocket that she could use to which dorm she wanted. When we opened the door the room was empty. The furniture was left but you could see there wasn't anyone living here. When I saw a letter lying at the table I knew she had left. Jason had grabbed it and read it out load. He was furious, but he moved on pretty fast to another chick. I was devastated when we arrived to London's suite finding another two letters. One for herself and one for Bailey. When they read it I wasn't sure…But I had a big feeling it was because of me she left. That was because of Jason's letter. She had written "I guess Harvard wasn't my Thang. She meant I wasn't her thang? Right? I remember how I run back to my dorm, searching for my letter. Cause, why wouldn't she leave me a letter? I was the main character in her life! But I couldn't find any. She must have hated me. _

I looked out from the balcony. I had a wonderful view; over the city and especially the beautiful park. I slowly headed back to the bedroom. It would be a hard day tomorrow in the court. I better get some sleep.

I had spent 8 hours in the court now. The clock was 5 pm and I had finally taken the judger down. My client's punishment would be so much better. Although I had to go back to the court in 2 days with him again and then I had another client whose case was so much worse. That's going to be a real challenge.

I walked throw the park towards the hotel. The lunch buffet was open for 40 more minutes. Suddenly I feel something crash into me.

"Ow" I hear someone say. When I look who I've hurt I see a little blonde girl lying on the grass. She's wearing a cheerleading outfit. She doesn't look like be over 7 years old.

"I'm so sorry!" I say as I help her up. "What's your name" I say as I lean down to her length which is really low. She has brown eyes. I'm trying to comfort her. She's not crying but I know that kids cry so easily and I don't want her to.

"Lily, who are you?" she asks in a British accent. "What a wonderful name. My name is Zack. Could you show me some cheerleading moves though?" I ask smiling at her. I think children are so innocent and cute. Don't take that wrong! I would love to have children but Maya and I aren't at the same level when we talk about that. She doesn't like them at all. Maybe that's another reason why she doesn't like to visit Cody and Bailey who are parents now.

"Yes, I'm certainly good" she says as she starts to do some backflips and then a dance while calling out "L-O-N-D-O-N-C-A-T-S, what will that be! Londoncats!" I smile at her. "You're good!"

"Yes, and popular too! I have three boyfriends!" she says with a huge grin. I can't help but laugh. What an adorable kid.

Then I see a girl who look just like her show up behind.

"Lily, you're not supposed to talk to strangers!" she says. These girls are twins, I can tell. But the other girl seems different since she's holding a book and dressed in a sweater and she doesn't have any lipgloss as her twin sister.

"Adrienne, this man is really nice" Lily says in her British accent turning around to her sister. Adrienne looks at me in suspicion. She seems so shy compared to her sister.

"My name is Zack Martin" I say as I hold out my hand. "But I have to get some lunch now, ladies" I say with a smile.

"Oh, can I come with you!" Lily asks pleadingly with a huge smile.

"I don't think your parents would like that" I answer ruffling her hair.

"Mommy!" Adrienne screams as she runs away.

"She'll gossip that I've talked to a stranger" Lily says. I let out a chuckle. These girls act like Cody and I used to.

"You know. I also have a twin" I say.

"Wow, that's cool! I guess you do know how annoying it could be, especially if the other is a goofy dork one when you're the popular" she says smiling.

"Lily! What have I told you! You're not allowed to…" the woman with sunglasses stopped. Adrienne stood behind her hugging her leg and looking at me.

"But Mom, Zack is really nice! He says I'm good at cheerleading" Lily answers.

"Zack…?" the woman whisper. She starts to back a few steps. "Honey, I think it's time to leave. It's dinner time" she says grabbing Lily's hand.

"Hey wait!" I say hurrying behind the woman who's trying to fast walk away with her kids.

"Wait!" I say grabbing her waist and quickly turning her around knowing exactly who this woman is. "Maddie"

She's trying to get out of my grip. Lily and Adrienne are watching the scene curiously.

"Hey let go of our Mom!" Lily yell while grabbing her mom's hand. Adrienne took Lily's hand as if that would make them stronger. I thought it was cute.

"What do you want Zack?" Maddie exclaimed. Finally she said something.

"I wanna talk to you. I haven't seen you since…you know" I say knowing I shouldn't use any inappropriate words around her children. That's when it hit me.

"These are your children?"

"Yes"

I wince after her respond. I was so taken aback. "How old are they?"

"6" she says and then looked away. I got a strange feeling that I've never got before.

"I think this is the time when you're supposed to say _It's not what you think_" I say placing my hand on her cheek turning her face back to me.


	3. Stay alone

She looked right into my eyes.

"Maddie?" I tried to get her to tell me but she kept her mouth closed. "Hello Maddie?"

"I think we have to talk" she said as she looked away. I sighed, already knowing what she was going to tell me.

"They're mine, aren't they?" I asked as I backed a few steps from her. She moved her gaze back to me. She had white pants with a beige big sweater and beige high heels. I swallowed as I felt how the huge shock wanted to take over my body. Start to scream or...just flipp out! Here I am, standing with Maddie who used to be the love of my life, meeting her in London and of course I never expected this to happen! I mean, who would do that? Seeing 6 year old children and finding out they're yours! What the hell!

"Can I see you later? I have to get back to work. Where are you staying, if you're not living here?" she asked as she lifted Adrienne up. The girls were staring at me with judging looks. I guess since I had grabbed their mom I wasn't exactly their favorite person. But their angry glares were still cute.

"I'm staying at the Tipton for three weeks" I let out.

"Really? What a coincidence"

"What?" I asked confused. What was a coincidence? That I had run into them... yes, that was a coincidence!

"I'm working there as the singer and Lily and Adrianne are in the Tipton's daycare" she said. I nodded for an answer. It was a coincidence.

"Okay, then let's go?" I said in a questioning tone. "I mean if we both are going to the Tipton we-"

"Yeah okay, let's go girls" Maddie said as she started to walk towards the Tipton with me next to her. She was holding Lily's hand.

"Who are you?" Lily asked looking at me. I didn't know what to answer. I looked at Maddie hoping she would answer.

"He is an old friend" she said. Lily gave me a sceptical look. I smiled slightly at her, not knowing how to act towards her or her sister. I didn't even know how to act towards Maddie. Suddenly I felt how my heart started to beat faster. What was I going to tell Maya? She wouldn't like this. She was going to wanna divorce me if she found out! She would know I had cheated on her!

"An old friend…" Lily repeated while looking suspiciously at me. I let out a nervous laugh. "So…what have you been up to lately?" I asked Maddie trying to light the mood.

"I don't know… I'm singing at the Tipton, the girls are starting school to the fall..." Maddie said smiling a little as she kissed Adrienne who she carried.

"Carry me too!" Lily complained as she held her arms out to Maddie. "I can't carry you both" she answered as she hugged Lily tighter. Without thinking, I bent down and lifted her up. She was so surprised by my actions she screamed.

"Hey, it's cool. It's just me" I said hugging her. Wow, this felt so…crazy…so...weird.

"Lily…" I slowly said as I studied her. She had Maddie's brown eyes. But something with her face, the mouth…the nose…it scared me how much she looked like me.

She still looked at me sceptical as we walked but after a while she stopped with the glares.

"What about you?" Maddie asked me. I opened the door for her to enter as I answered: "Working a lot with my lawyer company"

"Oh, okay"

When we were inside she let go of Adrienne and I let go of Lily. Maddie nodded towards a hallway.

"I have to leave them at the daycare. I have a singing job in 30 minutes in the restaurant. When can I see you?" she asked me. She had taken of her sunglasses. It was a long times ago I had been looking into her eyes.

"Umm…time's only 5.30. What about dinner at the restaurant?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Yeah, see ya at 8?" It was actually more like statement than a question since she had already started to walk across the lobby towards one of the hallways. Adrianne and Lily run around in circles around her. I heard her tell them to stop but they continued to play. I slowly walked to the elevator. I didn't know what to do! I didn't know how I felt about this! Was I furious at Maddie! Why hadn't she told me before! I had found out myself!

**Maddie POV **

I walked towards the Tipton once again today. I walked on the sidewalk along the streets as the cars drove past me. It was a long times ago since the last time I saw Zack. The last time was when I saw him from the backseat in the cab. I wonder if he hated me. Well, if he didn't hate me back then, he surely did now when I had taken care of his children without telling him they even existed.

I walked through the spinning door in to the lobby. It was pretty empty except for a group of businessmen sitting in the couches, my manager running around in the lobby and then the teenage boy Steven who leaned on the candy counter trying to flirt with the girl behind. Tina was her name. She reminded a lot about myself. I used to be the candy-counter girl in the Boston's Tipton and having a boy flirting with me, but usually it was Zack.

"Hey, Madeline what are you doing here this late? You don't have a singing job until tomorrow evening" My manager had seen me and stood now a few feet away.

"I know, but I'm going to the restaurant" I said with a shaky smile. I was so nervous, and scared. I didn't know how Zack would act towards me.

"Oh, you have a date night with George?" he asked with a smile. I shook my head.

"No…not really" I slowly said.

"But, then who are you going on a date with?" he asked confused.

"Floyer, it's not a date!" I said specifically.

"Sorry Madeline! I didn't mean to upset you" he apologized.

"No, it's just…I'm so nervous, that's all"

"May I ask why? Is it a certain person you're going to meet? Let say…London Tipton, you're old friend?" he asked. I shook my head.

"But it is a…special person I'm going to meet…" I slowly said as I walked into the elevator. When I turned around and faced Mr. Floyer again I saw his first confused face expression but then it changed into a smile.

"Well, have a nice evening" he said still looking at me nosy about who I was going to meet. "It's not an employer?" he then continued. I shook my head again.

"No, it's not…It's Adrianne and Lily's father" I said as the elevator doors closed, but I had seen how his face expression had changed.

I hoped the elevator would break or something else would happen, but it all went fine. Before I knew it, the doors opened and I had to go out against my desire. I walked towards the restaurant and saw Zack sitting in the middle of the room. He was wearing a black tux with a fly. I slowly sat down on the chair in front of him as he gave me a slight smile.

"Hello Madeline" he nodded.

"Hello Zack"

It was quiet for a moment. "You wanna yell at me?" I asked him, but he completely ignored it.

"So…Adrianne and Lily are still in the daycare?" he asked.

"No, they're home. I live in an apartment a little further away" I said.

"You have a nanny who takes care of them?"

"No" I answered. He had already started to ask questions about them. I was sure he would soon freak out about why I've never told him about them.

"Are they alone?" he almost exclaimed.

"No, of course not! What do you think?"

"Well, then who is taking care of them?" he exclaimed again.

"Calm down! My fiancé is home with them" I said in a calming voice, wanting him to relax and not freak out from the start. I knew he would freak out sooner or later, but just not right now I hoped.


	4. And my heart is broken

**I changed the rating to T/M, cause I'm not sure what it should be and it might change in the future. :) **

**Chapter 4**

He slowly leaned back into the chair.

"They're home with your _fiancé_?" he asked, emphasizing the word fiancé.

"Yeah"

"Well, who is this guy?" he sighed.

"His name is George Hanks" I slowly answered. I wondered if he was in a relationship with anyone. No, that's not how he used to be. He never had any longer relationships than that one he had with Maya. "So, did you marry Maya?" I continued, not wanting to talk about my fiancé with Zack.

"Yep" he simply answered. Even though I in fact had asked him, I hadn't expected him to answer yes. I had never expected him to marry her. I had thought he would be in love with me, even if that was so not the truth, when he always had loved Maya.

I mumbled something for an answer, hoping he wouldn't notice my surprised look.

"So, why did you never tell me about them?" he asked.

"I…I…" I didn't know how to start. I didn't know how to explain. It was a betrayal, not telling him he had become a father. I had done something huge. And it wasn't good at all.

"What Maddie? You just thought you could ignore me and decide not to tell me I'm a dad for two girls!" he said in a loud angry voice.

"I would tell you! But, I was scared of you! And I still am! I knew you would be furious and freak out!" I defended myself.

"Yeah, and you know why? Probably because there's a reason why!" he exclaimed angrily. I noticed we had the others in the restaurant's attention.

"Zack! Calm down" I demanded in a low voice. I could see in the corner of my eyes that the people in the restaurant had reverted to their dinners.

"How stupid are you? You thought you could keep me away from them? You didn't want them to know who their dad is? You didn't want me to know I had children?" he said angrily as he stood up. The chair fell to the floor and the attention where back at us. Normally I wouldn't accept anyone calling me stupid, but I guess he was right this time.

"If you had been in my situation you would have done the same" I said angrily.

"Yeah, cause you obviously didn't want me to meet them! Right? And you wanted your fiancé to be their dad, right! And you know what?" he shouted.

I glared at him angrily.

"Zack" I said in a low voice again. I wanted him to calm down. Meeting him in a restaurant wasn't the best I guess.

"You know what Maddie? I'm going to hire a lawyer for full custody and bringing them to the U.S. with me! And these weeks are the last you're going to spend with them!" he yelled.

This caused me to stand up. My chair fell to the floor just as his had done.

I walked over to him and slapped him cross the face with tears in my eyes. He looked away and before I had any chance to walk away he had changed his look back to me. His eyes had become all icy. I could see pure hatred in his eyes, and I had the same in mine. I backed a few steps, now really scared of him.

"You're not taking them away from me" I warned.

He moved himself closer to me. He had leaned down to my high and were staring into my eyes. We were so close I could feel his breath.

"Watch me"

Suddenly a few men grabbed him and held him back away from me. It was the guards who worked at the hotel. I guess a restaurant guest had seen what had happened and called them.

I glared at him. I felt so much angriness, but mostly I was frightened. What if he would take Lily and Adrienne away from me!

"You better hire a lawyer Mads" he said emotionless as he stared into my eyes coldly.

One of the guards called Michael walked over to me.

"Maddie, you better head home" he said as he clapped my shoulder. I slowly nodded as I walked out of the restaurant with tears streaming down my cheeks. Once I had got out of the hotel I hid behind the corner and leaned with my back against the wall, crying fiercely. I knew this day would come sooner or later, and still I was shocked.

**Zack POV**

I slammed the door behind me of anger. I fell to the bed and stared up to the white ceiling. I had hard to breathe. There was so much going on in my mind right now, too much.

I throw myself out of the bed, opened the balcony door and went outside. I needed fresh air.

I leaned against the railing with my head into my hands. What had I done? How shocked I ever had been I shouldn't have acted as a jerk like I had. I was just too scared of how Maya would react, and not to ignore the fact that I have two daughters. Last but not least- a certain woman was back into my life, _again_.

I slowly rose my gaze and looked over the city. It was actually a beautiful city. Too bad I always was so into my work I had never seen it before, and not to talk about never eating dinner at the restaurant in this hotel. Then I would have met Maddie for a long times ago, and these problems would already been solved.

I sighed as I got back into the room. I left the balcony door open though.

I jumped onto the bed and stared up to the ceiling again, thinking about what to do. I knew I had to call her, immediately. If I didn't call her now, I had to do it tomorrow evening, since the times difference was over 10 hours big. I had to call her now. To get this over with.

I crawled to the edge of the bed and straightened my hand for my cellphone I had put on the nightstand. I knew this was going to be an awful phone call, and I just wanted this nightmare to end.

I slowly dialed her number, with the stiffened fingers I had.

"Hey sweetie" she greeted on the other end.

I didn't know how to start. This was so wrong. I gulped.

"Hi Maya" I slowly said.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked with the sweet voice she had. I had no good pokerface at all, even when she couldn't see me she could hear something was going on. Something _I_ had done wrong.

"I have to…tell you something, but first I just wanted to tell you how much I love you so don't forget that, please"

"Zack? What's going on?" she asked now all serious and worried.

"Today… I met Maddie" I let out. I could hear her loud gasp of relief.

"And what happened?" she asked.

"I also met her twin daughters" I sighed.

"She has daughters?" Maya asked. I could hear in her voice that she was happy for her. Wait until she would know the truth, and she would, just in a few more seconds.

"And their mine"

It was quiet in the line… for maybe 10 hours. At least I felt like 10 hours, but in fact I think it was only 30 seconds.

"You…what? What do you…?" I guess she then realized because she didn't say anything more. It was dead quiet in the phone now.

"Maya, I don't know… I'm so sorry. I love you-" I was cut off by the signal that she had hung up.

**Adrienne POV**

"Adrienne! You're so boring!" Lily complained as she threw a doll into my face.

"Ow!" I screamed, lifted it up and threw it back on her.

"Girls, girls! What are you now fighting about?" George sighed as he sat down on the floor next to us.

"Adrienne never wants to play with me! She just wants to read this stupid book!" Lily complained as she grabbed one of the books I held and pushed it into George's face.

"Lily" he complained as he took it away from her. "You know what I had told you – throwing things at your sister won't make her play with you. You have to be nice towards her" he said.

"But she only wants to read!" Lily exclaimed. I frowned at her.

"I'm going to tell mommy you threw the doll into my face when she comes home" I said as I stuck out my tongue. She did the same back to me.

"Girls! If you behave we can watch Cinderella when your mom comes home, but _only_ if you behave" George said as he hugged us.

Suddenly I heard that the front door open.

"Mommy!" I screamed at the same time as Lily. We run out of George's grip towards her as she bent down to get us in her arms.

"Girls" she said as she kissed our heads. "So, what have you eaten for dinner?" she asked.

"Pizza" George answered as he walked to us. Mom stood up again and kissed him. I made a grimace, feeling disgust.

"So! Are we going to watch Cinderella or not?" Lily exclaimed impatient. She pulled mom with her towards the livingroom.

"Yeah, we behaved. At least I think we did for a half second" I said as I pulled George with me. He let out a laugh, but I didn't get why. I didn't understand what was so funny.

The movie was great as always. It was Lily's favorite movie, although I liked it too. But of course The Little Mermaid is my big favorite.

"The end, time to go to bed" mom said in a merry voice as always when she told us we had to go to bed.

"I don't want to sleep" I complained.

"But you have to. You're going to the daycare early tomorrow morning" she answered. I saw that Lily gave mom an angry glare. I knew she didn't like early mornings if it wasn't because she had to go to her cheerleading that is to say. The competitions were so boring. I had to sit in the audience with mom and George all day long while she and her team did a dance and they called out letters. Well, I had to admit – she is good in cheerleading and she's learning new words. While I'm learning them from books she learns them from cheerleading.

"Come on girls, let's go brush your teeth while I make your beds" George chuckled as he stood up.

I stood up and kissed mom. "Night" I said as I kissed her cheek. "Goodnight Adrienne" she answered. I started to walk out in the hallway towards my room. I heard Lily say "goodnight" to mom and that she answered "goodnight Lily" to her while I heard her kissing her cheek too.

I opened the bathroom door and brushed my teeth. When I came out Lily rolled her eyes at me.

"Why are you taking so long? You only have to brush the teeth" Lily complained. "It's important to brush the teeth carefully. What if you would-" I started but Lily cut me off.

"You and your smartness" she said before the door closed.

I walked into my room and jumped into bed and then George entered the room. He walked over to the edge of my bed and put the cover over me. Then he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Sleep well, Adrienne" he said. "Night George" I answered. He then walked out of the room and slowly closed the door behind him, but he left it a little open so I could get some light in from the lamp in the hallway that always was on when it was night. He blinked at me and then he disappeared.

**Lily POV**

I turned around once again in the bed. This must have been the 100th time for tonight. I was hungry, and I had hard to sleep when I was.

I kicked the cover off me and got out of bed. I walked out to the hallway towards the livingroom. I was sure either mom or George would be awake so one of them could make me something to eat.

I stiffened when I saw something move in the hallway. Before I had a chance to scream I noticed it was Adrienne. It was hard to see. It was pitch dark in the whole apartment. Luckily mom and George let a lamp light in the hallway so Adrienne and I could see if we needed to use the bathroom or had a nightmare in the middle of the night.

"Adrienne? Why are you awake?" I asked surprised. She moved herself over to me.

"I had to use the bathroom. I was going back to bed. What are you doing up this late?" she asked confused.

"I'm hungry. I want mom to make me an omelette or something" I said as I started to walk towards the livingroom. I knew the tv was on since the wall was flashing with light colors. The tv always reflected to one of the walls in the hallway when it was on.

"You're hungry _now_?" she frowned. "We ate pizza just before we watched Cinderella" she continued.

"So? I'm still hungry" I simply answered.

"Well, I'm actually a little hungry too" she admitted.

"Then, why are we still here? Let's go and ask mom or George to make us an omelette" I said as I pulled her with me towards the livingroom.

I could hear that they both were awake and watched tv in the livingroom, since they were having a conversation.

"….but it's about Lily and Adrienne!" I then heard mom exclaim. I turned around to Adrienne and frowned. What were they talking about in there?

"Why are they talking about us?" I asked in a whisper.

"I don't know. I don't want to eavesdrop them, let's go back to bed" Adrienne suggested in a whisper level.

I rolled my eyes at her as I always did. She was such a geek.

Without hesitation I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me towards the doorway. I stopped behind it and hid behind the wall with Adrienne on the other side so we could face each other.

"Maddie we knew this day would come" I heard George say. I could also hear that mom sobbed. Why was mom sad? I slowly moved myself closer to the opening of the doorway so I could see them. Although I placed myself in the dark shadow, so they wouldn't see me.

I could see that mom sat in George lap with her face buried in her palms.

"He wants to take them George" she let out.

I had never seen my mom cry before. Why was she crying? Who was going to take _them_? Them who? Whatever that meant.

"He won't do that. If he threats you again about that he wants to take them, we're going to hire a lawyer" George said in a comforting tone.

"George! He has a lawyer company!" she exclaimed as I saw she started to cry harder. She was hysteric. What was going on?

"Maddie, I'm not going to let him take them! You're their mom for god's sake! You have taken care of them for almost 7 years"

I frowned so Adrienne could see me. She had a confused facial expression too. What were they talking about? What had mom taken care of for 7 years?

"But he still has the advantage. I'm sure he knows many lawyers and he is professional when it comes to this particular subject"

"But still; you have raised Adrienne and Lily for so long. Is he completely heartless?" George stated. I was a little taken aback. How could this strange conversation be about me and Andrienne?

"That's why he has the advantage to apply for full custody. He is their father and haven't spend a moment longer than those 10 minutes with them" mom said sobbing.

Father? Everytime in class or somewhere else when someone had asked about our dad, we had always answered as mom answered to us. _"He is in a country far away"_ Then we used to ask _"Why can't he visit us?"_ and she always answered _"He's too far away"_. But what did this mean? Was he here to visit us? Why had mom said something about "taking us away from her"? I didn't get it. I had to talk to Adrienne! She would know! She knew everything!

"Let's sleep Maddie. You have a class tomorrow morning about the hotel management, remember?" George said as he stood up with mom in his arms.

"I guess I have to think about something else for a few minutes; that would be nice" she said as she wiped her tears away from her cheeks.

"Yeah, it will. I promise you this is going to be fixed before you know it" he said.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do if he actually wants them. You should've seen him in the restaurant today. He was furious and really serious"

I noticed they were going towards us and before I had a chance to do something, Adrienne had grabbed my hand and run towards her room with me behind.

She closed the door quietly behind her and then jumped onto the bed next to where I sat.

"What was the conversation about?" I asked her curious. She shook her head.

"I guess dad is here to visit us" she said with a smile.

"But all of the other things they talked about?" I asked.

"I'm not sure…"

"Adrienne! You're the smart one! You should know what they talked about. I didn't get anything except for that dad was here" I exclaimed. Adrienne studied me for a few seconds before she opened her mouth. I could tell that she had thought about something. I could tell by her facial expressions from the extra advanced classes she could take in the daycare. Only when she thought something was hard she had that expression.

"I think… our dad is here. Mom also said he had spent 10 minutes with us, so my question is… who is he?"

I nodded in understanding.

"I've no clue…" I slowly said.

"Me neither" she sighed. "But we're going to figure that out, aren't we?" she kept on.

I nodded. "Yes, we could be… spies girls!" I suggested with a huge hopeful smile.

"Yeah! But I'm really tired now" Adrienne yawned during saying the last sentence. Seing her yawn made me yawn too.

"Can't I sleep here tonight? I'm too tired to go back to my room" I said as I crawled under the cover already knowing the answer.

"Okay, goodnight sister" Adrienne said as she also crawled under the cover.


	5. When it comes to love

**Maddie POV**

I studied the silver fork. Not that I thought it was an interesting subject, but it made me calm. And right now, I had to stay calm. I couldn't show Lily and Adrienne that something was going on. I had to protect them as much as I could.

Yesterday felt surreal. I had been so surprised by seeing Zack. I had never thought I ever would see him again, and that had actually been my desire. That was the reason why I chose London and not Boston, or another city around so he would find me. I didn't want to be found. I wanted to start a new life and forget him. I had no idea I was pregnant before I had bought the apartment here. I had started to work here at the Tipton hotel. They had thought it would be great since I had worked at the Tipton in Boston. I would have more experience than the others, they thought. And when I had told them I new London they had no hesitation left. I only made a call to her and then the job as the singer was mine. I thought I had a life ahead of me without any problems.

I had considered calling Zack, but I was too scared. I wanted him to graduate and not to worry about me or the baby I was carrying. Back then I had no idea it was twins I was carrying.

But when the day came and I knew Zack had graduated I was too scared to tell him. I knew he would freak out because I hadn't told him he had become a dad. After that I realized it might didn't matter. I mean, I would never return to the US, especially when I finally had gotten a citizenship in England. I knew the girls would have it great here, and I didn't wanna have Zack involved. It would only lead to negative consequences. And then I met George who was the perfect man. He was the man of my dreams and he is really nice to the girls. He sees them as him own. I just had the perfect life and wanted to keep it that way. I had no idea how Zack would react, and the fact that he had the right to them and might take them away from me was a risk I never wanted to take. That's why I never dared call him.

"Mom? Are we going soon? Erica and I are going to practice on our new cheerleading moves"

I slowly moved my gaze from the fork, down to where Lily stood. She had her hand on my arm.

"Have you brushed your teeth?" I asked. She nodded. "Yes"

"Good, but where's your sister?"

"She's making her bed" Lily said as she rolled her eyes.

"You know what young lady, I think it's time for you to start to make your bed too" I said as I kissed her forehead. I stood up and put the plate and cutlery in the dishwasher.

"Let's go" I said as I walked out in the hallway towards the front door.

"Adrienne?" I shouted on my way out. She came out from her room with her backpack. "Coming"

**Zack POV**

I opened the balcony door and leaned to the railing, taking long deep breaths. I hadn't slept well last night. Yesterday had been a crazy day. The craziest I ever had. And what had flown into my mind? Why would I want to have full custody of the girls? Yes, I wanted to spend time with them and get to know them, but taking a mother's children away from her is the worst thing I ever could do. I was a total jerk. A bastard.

I went back inside and got dressed. I had to talk to Maddie.

I got out from the elevator and walked into a very hectic lobby. There were so many people around. It was first now I realised Moseby must had a hard work after all.

I saw a person who had a familiar outfit as Moseby used to. I assumed he must be the manager.

"Excuse me…Mr Floyer" I had read from the nametag he had on his suit. I could clearly see his tense and worried facial expression. Just like Mr Moseby used to have.

"Yes mister. Do you need any help?" he asked politely. I nodded.

"Yes, do you know where Maddie is?" I asked just as politely as he had.

"Maddie?" he repeated confused.

"Madeline Fitzpatrick? She works here, doesn't she?" I asked.

"Oh, you were talking about Madeline?" Mr Floyer chuckled. "We usually call her just Madeline or Mrs Hanks, since if you know, she's getting married to George Hanks" he continued. I didn't like the word _Mrs Hanks_.

"Yeah I know, but do you have any idea where she is?" I asked now a little impatient.

"Why do you wanna know that?" he asked suspiciously. He squinted an eye to me.

"Because I have to see her" I answered now very impatient.

"Well, she is in the ballroom. There's a conference in the there, so don't disturb her" he warned me.

"I won't" I said as I took off towards the ballroom.

I could see her sitting in there in one of the chairs. She had a lot of people around. If she hadn't sat in the middle of all the chairs and people I would have walked in and taken her with me out, but now too many people would notice me if I did. I sighed as I backed a few steps and plopped down in the couch outside. I could still watch her through the glass door.

Two hours later the doors finally opened with people storming out. I stood up and searched for her. I saw her walk out with a woman next to her. They obviously talked about politics, because I heard the words "environment", "world", "what to do", "charity" and other similar words.

When she saw me her eyes froze and her body stiffened. She backed a few steps and got back into the ballroom and closed the glass doors behind her. The woman who she had walked with looked confused at the scene. I quickly walked over to the doors where she stood behind.

"Maddie?"

She didn't answer. She just stared at me through the glass.

"I just want to talk to you, that's all" I said calmly. I then turned around to the woman. "It's okay, you can leave" She gave me a suspicious look but then walked off.

"I want you to go!" Maddie said angrily to me. Her voice sounded low and deep, but that was because of the glass doors.

"Hey, I only-"

"I'm going to scream for the guards if you're not gone in three! One"

I sighed at her, but still I understood why she was acting the way she was.

"Maddie please, I just-"

"Two"

"I'm sorry, okay?" I said trying to convince her. I guess it worked, because in the next moment she let go of the doors and let me open them.

She backed away from the door so I could walk in.

"Are you hungry? What about talking about… everything under a lunch? It's all on me" I suggested.

"Whatever you want to say, you can tell me right here and right now"

Och, I guess she was really mad at me. Well, I'm still not blaming her for that.

"I'm a little hungry… let's talk about it during a lunch, please?" I asked pleadingly. My stomach purred constantly telling me I had to eat.

"I want to spend as little time with you as possible, so whatever you want to say, make it quick" she said coldly.

I shrugged.

"I admit I acted stupid yesterday. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, but to my defence you hadn't told me I had two daughters and that's why I was so shocked and took it all out during the dinner. I even think I could have gone further if the guards hadn't showed up, but luckily – they did" I took a breath and studied her. She stood 6 feet away from me. She had her hair in a ponytail, wearing a white low-necked shirt with tight dark blue jeans. I took a deep breath again – not knowing if it was because of the view of her or the rest I had to say.

"I called Maya, and I don't know at all what she thinks about this situation. I guess she isn't happy about it, but anyway. I don't want full custody. I'm sure you're a great mother and I don't want to ruin anything. I'm sure they even don't know who I am and if I would take them they would only hate me, not to talk about that I actually would do something terrible to you"

I saw how Maddie's eyes became watery. "Thanks" she whispered. She passed me and I followed her with my gaze. She stopped in the doorway and turned around. "I'm sorry I never told you, I really am" she said in a low slow voice.

"Yeah, I am too. Things could have been different" I answered. I saw that she tried to figure out what I meant with what I said.

"How long are you staying?"

"3 weeks"

She nodded. "If you want… You could come over this afternoon for dinner"

"Dinner?" I asked. I still had the picture of yesterday's terrible dinner in my mind.

"I mean so you could meet Adrienne and Lily. George will also be there" she said. I smiled slightly. "Sure, when can I come?"

"I'll come and meet you in the lobby by 5 pm, since you don't know where I live" she said.

"It's a date" I said trying to squeeze a full hearted smile out, but it was so hard. I was so worried about Maya.

She raised one of her eyebrows, probably because I said _date_.

"Bye" she said shortly and then she walked away towards the lobby.

**Maddie POV **

"Mom? Why is the table laid for five? Where only four" Adrienne asked with a confused look.

"Maybe mom isn't that good in math after all" Lily suggested.

"You mean she's old?" Adrienne asked.

"I've heard older women are worse in math, but that might only be a myth"

"Yeah, but what I've read in a book-"

"Hey" I interrupted them in a warning tone. I didn't like how they talked about me, though I didn't take it serious! They're only kids.

"Sorry" they said at the same time.

"Go and play something instead until our guest arrives"

"Who's our guest?" Lily asked curious.

"Zack" I slowly said. It felt wrong saying his name. I had only mention the name when I told George about my story from Harvard. He was so understanding. But after that – I've never said his name again until he had showed up.

"Oh, okay" she then answered.

"Well, let's go play with the dolls George bought yesterday" Adrienne suggested. After that they run away to the hallway and then I heard a door closed, obviously one of theirs.

"You bought them new dolls?" I turned around to George.

"I just…"

"You're their favorite man, you don't have to buy their love" I said as I rolled my eyes at him. "They don't even know Zack is their dad yet"

"Just want to be on the right side if something serious would happen"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I then asked him for sure the 1000th time.

"Maddie, I think you're more nervous than I am" George chuckled.

"No, I'm not. I'm just…" I had no idea where I wanted to come.

"He told you he didn't want to have full custody so there's nothing to be nervous about, right?" George said in a merry tone. He hugged me from behind as I took a last nervous look over the table. Had I laid it perfect or would he think it looks awful and see me as a bad mom?

"What time is it?" I asked with the shaking voice I had.

"You better go now, it's 5 o'clock"

"Yeah, I can do this. It's going to be fine" I said more to convince myself than anyone else. It was also the sentences I said over and over again in my head when I walked on the sidewalk towards the Tipton.

I swung the door open and saw him sitting in a couch. I had expected him to wear a suit, but he had a blue shirt and beige pants on. He looked more casual than the other times when I had met him.

He bounced up from the couch when he saw me enter the lobby.

"Hi Swee- Hey Maddie" he greeted.


End file.
